TV receivers have spread which allow the user to enjoy a game when a game machine is connected to them. The user causes a game machine to operate by connecting it to an external input terminal of a TV receiver, whereby video and audio generated by the game machine are output from the display module and the speakers of the TV receiver. That is, the user can enjoy a game with display on a large screen by using the TV receiver as an external output device of the game machine.
In recent TV receivers, various kinds of video signal processing are performed to improve the image quality. Video signal processing requires a time because frame information is necessary and processing needs to be performed on a frame-by-frame basis. A short delay that is shorter than 50 ms, for example, does not cause any problem in viewing of ordinary broadcast programs etc. However, if a video signal that is output from a game machine is displayed with some delay, an operation that the user makes in response to a display corresponding to the video signal is also delayed, which may cause problems that, for example, the user feels uncomfortable or the result of a game is changed. For example, in a shooting game in which the user aims at and shoots a target that is moving across a display screen at high speed, even only a short delay results in loss of a shooting chance.
A display apparatus which solves the above problems is known. This display apparatus can shorten the delay time by omitting digital calculation processing to be performed on an input video signal when it is used for a game, for example.